Tú Feliz Regalo de San Valentín
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Sin él no era nada... ya nada valía la pena. ¿Dónde estaba ese bastardo? !Que alguién le despertara de esa horrible pesadilla!  Reto Literario "La Vida es una Canción


Disclaimer: "Axis Powers Hetalia" no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, solo entretenerlas. Además, si me perteneciera sería completamente 100% Yaoi.

**Tú****… Feliz Regalo de San Valentín**

**Reto Literario: **La Vida es una Canción

**Propuesto por: **Junjou-Panic y su hermano: Italia-von-Bielefeld

**Dedicado y Hecho para: **Copo-Cristo-Santo (Espero que te guste, en serio)

**Canción: **Tú (Recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen, o busquen algo que le de ambiente fúnebre, jujuju)

**Interprete: **Kudai

**Pareja: **Spamano (España x Italia Del Sur/Romano)

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje – Angustia y deseos suicidas – OOC (Un poco) Lovino y su peculiar vocabulario, jeje. Por cierto… ¡Nada es lo que parece!

**Notas: **Con este me alegré. Es mi segunda pareja favorita y no había hecho nada de ellos hasta ahora. Además, la canción es una de mis favoritas, siendo gran admiradora de Kudai (Aunque mi canción favorita, ciertamente, es Llévame y Disfraz xD) ojalá les guste… aún sigo pensando que dejé muy fuera de personalidad a Lovino.

Una última cosa: ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Un suspiro salió de sus labios lastimeramente. Ahí estaba, solo, en las profundidades de un bosque al cual no recordaba como había llegado, o quizá si, pero no le interesaba razonarlo en ese momento.

Quería seguir mirando las aguas de ese pequeño río fluyendo tranquilamente; quizá así podría calmar un poco su corazón. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía sacarlo de su cabeza? ¿Porqué, maldita sea, tenía que pensar en él cada puto segundo?

¡Lo detestaba! ¡Lo odiaba con toda su alma! ¡Por su culpa! ¡Por su culpa…!

El sollozo salió sin poder retenerlo, un lastimero murmullo de palabras incomprensibles, de nuevas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos sin parar. No era nada. Él ya no existía.

¡Él solo era un vacío sin corazón! ¡Y toda la culpa era de ese idiota mal nacido!

—**¡Antonio Stupid! ¡Spero che tu marcire all´inferno!*** — gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras golpeaba el suelo lleno de pastos con todas sus fuerzas, hasta hacerse sangrar las manos.

Si tan solo hubiera comprendido mejor sus sentimientos… o si hubiera dicho algo para que no se marchara, tal vez no estaría así. Pero ¿de que servía pensar en eso ahora? Ya no importaba… ya nada era valioso… su vida ya no tenía sentido.

—**¿Dove sei? ****'Perché non sei qui con il tuo sorriso stupido?* **— preguntó en voz alta cubriéndose la cara, sin notar que esta se manchaba por el líquido carmesí.

Quería verla… quería ver esa sonrisa tan única en el mayor. Deseaba que estuviera a su lado en ese instante.

Poder oír su voz diciendo cualquier tontería…

Perderse en sus ojos verdes… y contemplar su mirada. Esa forma única en la que lo miraba, tan llena de ternura y pasión.

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde quedó ese idiota que juraba y perjuraba que nunca lo dejaría?

Se río. Se puso a reír como un loco, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo…

¿Dónde? ¡Que pregunta más patética! ¿Dónde más iba a estar? ¡A mil metros bajo tierra! ¡Ahí estaba!

—**Eres un maldito Antonio… tú no debías… tú no podías dejarme… ¡NO TENÍAS QUE DEJARME! ¡SABIAS QUE DETESTABA ESTAR SOLO! ¿ENTONCES PORQUÉ? ¡EXPLICAME PORQUE TE MORISTE! **

Que alguien le dijera… que alguien le explicara el porqué su persona más preciada estaba muerta.

…**.**

—**Te necesito… te necesito como no tienes una idea… **

Por favor… ¿Qué Dios no podía ser misericordioso con él? ¿Precisamente a él tenía que hacerlo infeliz? ¿Qué ganaba con quitarle a su español?

¡Que se lo devolviera! ¡No tenía derecho a alejarlo! ¡No tenía derecho a apartarlo de su lado!

—**¿Qué quieres Dios? ¿Qué puedo darte a cambio de qué me lo devuelvas?**

Daría cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa con tal de volver a tenerlo… de poder decirle todo lo que nunca le dijo.

Si hubiera alguna forma… ¡Cualquiera, maldición! Alguna manera de volverlo a la vida… juraba que cambiaría. Dejaría de golpearlo, no le gritaría más… hasta… hasta no se opondría cuando quería abrazarlo o besarlo. Pero, por favor… que se lo devuelvan.

—**Por lo menos… ¿Por lo menos me puedes dar una señal de que está bien? ¿De qué no está sufriendo? De que… aún piensa en mí… que no me ha olvidado…**

Sabía que nada podría hacer que viviera de nuevo, pero… se contentaría con saber que seguía queriéndolo…

Espero unos minutos… sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Su tristeza pasó a ser enojo. Enfado contra la vida, contra el supuesto Dios, porque en esos instantes no podía creer en que existía, contra el mismo.

¿Si no iba a volver que razón tenía para seguir? ¿Qué lo retenía? ¡Mejor sería si él también muriera! ¡Así podría volver a verlo!

—**Pero soy tan cobarde que no me atrevo a acabar con mi vida… me odio… odio a todos y aún más a mí por no hacer nada…**

-Recuerdo-

—¡**Loviiiiiiiii! **— exclamó un castaño corriendo hasta el que era su novio.

—**¿Qué quieres ahora, bastardo?** — cuestionó molesto. Siempre lo mismo: se ponía hablar con sus dos "amigos" y lo dejaba de lado. Luego, él se enojaba y se marchaba, entonces el español lo seguía hasta que se hartaba y le gritaba. Típico.

—**¿Porqué te enojaste esta vez? ¡Yo no te hice nada!**

—**¡Por supuesto que lo hiciste, estúpido! ¡Me volviste a dejar de lado por tus dos simios parlantes!**

—¿**Simios parlantes? ¡Pero Loviiiii! ¡Son mis amigos! ¡Y no suelo verlos seguido!** — replicó haciendo un puchero.

—**¡Me da lo mismo! ¡Se supone que debes prestarme atención a mí! ¡Soy tu novio!**

—**Awww, ¿Así que es eso? ¿Tienes celos? Me lo hubieras dicho antes… ya mismo me despido de ellos y te llevo a donde tu quieras…**

—**¡No quiero ir a ningún lugar contigo! ¡Solo deseo estar en la casa y olvidarme de tu puta cara un segundo!**

—**No seas tan malo Lovi… si quieres ir a la casa te acompañaré, ¿Cómo podría dejar a mi encantador prometido solo por estas calles tan peligrosas?**

—**¿Cómo me dijiste bastardo? ¡Y ya deja de llamarme de esa ridícula forma! **

—**Pro-me-ti-do ¡Eso eres Lovi! ****Recuerda que te regale el anillo hace un mes y tú aceptaste...**

—**¡E-eso n-no ti-tiene nada que v-ver!** — tartamudeó sonrojándose. El mayor solo sonrío y lo abrazó cariñosamente. Lovino trató de apartarse pero el español no lo dejó. Les mandó un mensaje a sus amigos y de esa forma, aún con el italiano en brazos, se encaminaron a su hogar.

Sin saber que sería la última vez que estarían juntos…

-Fin de Recuerdo-

—**Siempre peleábamos por cualquier tontería… quizá si hubiera sabido que pronto me dejarías, no habría actuado tan frío contigo…**

Igual ya era tarde. Es lo que se estuvo diciendo todo el tiempo… ya no existían otras oportunidades…

Antonio ya no estaba… el viento se lo había llevado junto con el latir de su corazón… ya no vería su cara, ya no sentiría sus abrazos, ya no lo escucharía decirle cuanto lo amaba…

Solo quedaba el silencio. Y la nada. Y un río ¿O Mar? Delante suyo que no había conseguido tranquilizarle nadita de nada.

Y principalmente… la soledad. Literalmente, estaba más solo que un pez, porque hasta ellos le sacaban en cara que tenían a alguien… solo había que mirar como nadaban unos al lado de otros… los muy infelices…

¿Qué más quedaba? Así, ya lo había dicho varias veces ¿no? N-A-D-A

Maldijo una vez más… y cuantas sean necesarias. Cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir lamentándose por algo que no volvería.

…**.**

Se quedó ahí durante dos días sin querer regresar a su casa. Comía frutas y tomaba el agua del río. Solo hacía eso y luego volvía a sentarse y observar el paisaje, esperando algo… algo que no volvería. Pero le daba igual, él seguiría esperando una señal… o la muerte. Lo que sucediera primero.

Cuando comenzó a notar los matices del amanecer escuchó un ruido, y pasos. Volteó su cara hacia atrás solo para fijarse en la persona que se acercaba hasta allí. Su corazón dio un salto al notar un par de ojos verdes aproximándose lentamente.

Sus miradas chocaron, trayéndole una profunda desilusión. No era él… no era Antonio.

—**¿Romano? ¿Qué haces aquí?** — inquirió el extraño… o no tan extraño.

—**Eso no te incumbe inútil**— contestó secamente, sentándose bruscamente de nuevo y dándole la espalda. El visitante suspiró, encaminándose hacia él y acompañándole en el suelo.

—**Quizá tengas razón… pero no puedes culparme por sentir curiosidad**— expresó tranquilo. Normalmente el comentario lo hubiera molestado, pero las circunstancias le obligaban a tener prudencia.

—¿**Entonces puedo preguntarte lo mismo? ¿Qué haces **_**tú **_**aquí, Arthur?**

—**La verdad… dudo que me creas si te digo el porque me encuentro aquí**— respondió encogiéndose de hombros— **a él no le gustaría verte así ¿sabes? **

—**¿Y TU QUE PUEDES SABER? ¡ERES EL MENOS INDICADO PARA DECIR LO QUE LE HUBIERA GUSTADO O NO! ¡USTEDES SE ODIABAN!**

—**Cierto… él y yo nos odiamos por mucho tiempo… sin embargo, puedo asegurar que lo conozco muy bien, hasta mejor que tú diría.**

El italiano sintió deseos de golpearlo, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que lo conocía más que él? ¡Nadie lo conocía mejor que él!

—**Vete, no quiero hablar con nadie… menos contigo.**

—**Me pregunto… ¿Qué te duele más? ¿El que se haya muerto dejándote solo o el que lo haya hecho para salvarte a ti?** — manifestó el inglés casualmente.

—**¡Cállate, estúpido! ¡Tú no sabes nada!**

—**Es horrible ¿verdad? Saber que por más que lo desees, él no volverá y te arrepientes por no haberlo tratado bien antes… piensas, ¿Y si hubiera sido más cariñoso? ¿Si hubiera sido un poco más sincero? Te carcome… te destroza el alma… porque ya no está, y no volverá. Y solo te quedan recuerdos que no ayudan… **

—**¡Cállate! ¡Cierra tu boca!**

—**Porque en ellos solo aparecen imágenes de momentos que pudiste haber aprovechado, pero no lo hiciste. Múltiples peleas, discusiones por tonterías… golpes, gritos… y él te sonreía, te soportaba todo… pues te amaba. Crees que es solo un sueño… que pronto abrirás tus ojos y volverás a verlo… pero solo es una ilusión, porque no volverá… jamás.**

—**¡Cállate! ¡Silencio!**

—**Y quieres odiarlo por lo sucedido, quieres culparlo por elegir tu vida en vez de la suya… y deseas olvidarlo, y al mismo tiempo tampoco quieres, es inútil, no lo logras, no podrás quitar su recuerdo… **

—**¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE, CÁLLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **— gritó a todo pulmón lanzándose sobre el mayor y golpeándolo en la cara, en el pecho, en todo su cuerpo. Tratando de silenciarlo, que deje de hablar… que deje de decir cosas que sabe son verdad. Solo quiere descargarse, quiere cerrarle la boca al estúpido británico que no tiene ningún derecho a leerle la mente. ¡Quiere matarlo, si es posible!

Siguió así por varios minutos, poco a poco fue aminorando los golpes, hasta que se desplomó sobre él y lloró. Lloró como no lo hizo en su velorio, como no lo hizo en el momento en que le avisaron de su muerte, como no lo hizo hasta ese momento.

Arthur se quedó acostado debajo del italiano sin inmutarse. Con sus manos le acariciaba la espalda para apaciguarlo… para que liberara todo lo sufrido hasta ahora. Le dolía el cuerpo, ¡El menor tenía más fuerza de la que creía, fuck! No interesaba. Lo había buscado, quería que reaccionara así, era la única manera de que se descargara totalmente. Por su boca un hilo de sangre salía, y tenía moretones en los brazos y el pecho… pero no era nada que no pudiera solucionar con un poco de ayuda de sus amigas. Ahora debía simplemente ayudar al italiano.

…

Cuando por fin se calmó, se levantó lentamente para quedar en su posición anterior. El inglés también lo hizo y así se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que el castaño decidió hablar.

—**Ni creas que me disculparé por esto… **— empezó sin sacar sus ojos del río.

—**Tampoco esperaba que lo hicieras.**

—**Lo extraño… ¡Lo extraño, maldición! **

—**Lo sé…**

—**Él… lo era todo para mí, ¿Qué me queda ahora que no está? ¿Qué propósito tengo ahora? ¡Era lo único que tenía! ¡Era el único que me trataba como si fuera especial! ¡Era mío, joder! **

—**Lo sé…**

—**¿No sabes decir algo mejor que eso? ¡Estoy abriéndome a ti, idiota! **

—**¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Esperas oír un "Podrás superarlo"? esas cosas no te las diré… porque serían mentiras…**

—**¡¿Y entonces? Sin él… no puedo seguir adelante. ¿Puedes entender eso? ¡¿Puedes comprender el punto de esta conversación? ¡Yo ya no quiero vivir! ¡Jamás podré superarlo! ¡Jamás podré volver a empezar! ¡Jamás podré dejar su recuerdo! **

—**¿Sabes lo egoísta que eres al decir eso? ¡Piensa un poco en los demás por primera vez en tu vida!**

Romano calló ante esas palabras. No las comprendía…

—**¿De qué estás hablando?**

—**Piensas morir porque crees que no hay nadie más a quien le importes, ¿Y tu familia? ¿Y tú hermano? ¿Los dejarás solos? ¡Ellos también están sufriendo por lo sucedido! Pero estás tan cegado con tu dolor que no vez el de los demás… en este instante me resultas patético.**

—**¿Eh?**

—**¿Y Antonio? ¿Piensas desvalorizar su sacrificio? ¡Gracias a él sigues con vida! ¡Porque él se interpuso en el camino del camión que iba a chocar contra ti! ¡Si te matas solo harás que lo que hizo por ti sea de balde! ¡No eres más que un egoísta!**

—**Yo… no lo había pensando de esa forma…**

—**Me alegra que por lo menos lo admitas.**

—**Es cierto… soy un egoísta y un hipócrita… pero…**

—**¿Pero?**

—**Pero… no puedo. No deseo seguir adelante… porque si lo hago sería vivir por otros… porque yo no tengo ganas de vivir…**

—**¿Qué es lo que más te gustaría en este momento?**

—**Estar en mi casa… con ese bastardo, juntos… pasar toda la tarde con él… y dormir a su lado a la noche… simplemente necesito que me lo devuelvan.**

—**¿Y como piensas conseguirlo? ¿Cómo crees que pueda volver? **

—**No lo se… ¡No lo se! ¡Solo quiero que vuelva! ¡Nada más! ¡Y no me cansaré hasta verlo con mis propios ojos! Aún y cuando tenga que recurrir a cosas que no me agradan… táchame de loco, pero no me importa nada más que estar a su lado…**

—**¿Cosas como qué? ¿Magia negra?**

—**Tu sabes de eso ¿no? Esa fue la razón por la que Antonio comenzó a alejarse ti… decía que te estabas metiendo en cosas oscuras…**

—**Tal vez… aunque Antonio era muy ingenuo, él jamás me hubiera comprendido, el porque de eso, el porque estaba diferente… en realidad, dudo que alguien pudiera entender la causa de mis actos…**

—**¿Porqué me estás ayudando? ¿Por qué estás aquí, y hasta soportaste que te golpeara? ¿Dónde quedó ese Arthur cínico que no le importaba soltar comentarios mordaces pero que al mismo tiempo se avergonzaba con facilidad?**

—**Murió hace mucho tiempo… tú no tienes idea de lo que he vivido, de lo que está a nuestro alrededor y parece invisible… pero nos observa…**

Lovino tragó saliva, comenzaban a asustarle las palabras del inglés. ¿Podría ser verdad que practicaba magia negra? ¿Era peligroso?

—**Mejor no hables más… me quedaré aquí hasta que mi corazón deje de latir y pueda marcharme.**

—**Realmente no piensas continuar…**

—**No vale la pena…**

—**Lo que no vale la pena es que dos personas que habían nacido para estar juntas, hayan terminado de esta forma… tú no eres el que debería irse… estas tan determinado… creo que ya tomé mi decisión.**

—**¿Dé qué hablas? **

—**Te lo vuelvo a preguntar Romano, ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar por él? ¿Serías capaz de someterte a cualquier cosa por darle nuevamente la vida?**

—**Yo…**

_-¡Lovi! ¡Vamos sonríe! ¡Muéstrame esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes!_

_-¡Cállate bastardo! ¡No haré eso porque tú me lo pidas!_

_-Pero Lovi… las sonrisas alegran la vida…_

_-¡Dije que no y punto!_

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, jajaja… hay Lovi eres tan lindo con esa carita enojada…_

—**Por volver a verlo reír y sonreír…**

_-¡Te dije que no me sacaras fotos cuando estoy comiendo, bastardo!_

_-¡No pude resistirme Lovi! ¡Te veías monísimo!_

_-Ya verás… ¡Vuelve aquí bastardo y deja que te golpee!_

_-¡No estoy loco como para hacer eso! _

_-¡Ven aquí! _

—**Por poder sacarme aunque sea una foto más con él…**

_-Loviiii… vamos al cine ¿si? _

_-No_

_-Por favooor…. _

_-Dije que no_

_-¡Te va a gustar! _

_-¿Qué parte de no, no comprendes inútil?_

_-¡Te compraré lo que tu quieras!_

_-¿Me viste cara de interesado?_

_-No… pero, en verdad quiero ir… hace varios días que no hacemos algo solo nosotros dos juntos…_

_-… De acuerdo, iré… ¡Pero no porque quieras pasar tiempo contigo! ¡Recuerda que me prometiste comprarme lo que yo quiera!_

_-Jajaja, si Lovi… mejor apurémonos._

—**Por pasar dos horas más viendo una película de mierda, con tal de ser con él… yo… lo haría, sería capaz de todo. El dolor que siento es inaguantable… no lo soporto… **

—**Agree*… entonces, vuelve a tu casa.**

—**¿Cómo?**

—**Habla con tu familia, conversa con Feliciano… y duerme. Ya verás que para el día siguiente todo estará igual que siempre.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Ni se te ocurra maldecirme o algo así!**

—**Tú dijiste que harías cualquier cosa… cumple tu palabra. Y no, no voy a maldecirte… solo hazme caso.**

—**Esta vez confiaré en ti, me llego a enterar que hiciste algo e iré hasta tu casa a golpearte de tal forma que ni tus hermanos te reconocerán.**

—**Vale, adiós.**

—**Adiós**

Lovino se levantó. Estaba confundido y extrañado, hasta un poco temeroso. Aun así… algo le decía que estaría bien, que podía confiar en el inglés. Solo esperaba que toda esa pesadilla terminara y poder ser feliz nuevamente…

Si… para él no era más que una horrible y cruel pesadilla…

—**Una última cosa**

—**¿Qué quieres ahora?**

—**Prométeme que serás feliz, que lo harás feliz… y que no desaprovecharán su tiempo juntos.**

—**Lo prometo, se supone que de los errores se aprende ¿no?**

—**Bueno, entonces ya está. Ojalá de verdad cumplas… hay personas que no tienen la misma suerte que tú.**

—**Ajá. Nos vemos**

Y caminando el recorrido hasta su casa, se alejó. Arthur sonrió, sabiendo que haría caso a sus palabras. Era momento de hacer su parte, miró a sus queridas amigas… esas que solo él podía ver, las únicas que lo habían acompañado toda su vida… lo miraban con tristeza, solo les negó con la cabeza y les pidió que no interfirieran.

Todo ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás. Él no tenía nada que perder… sus palabras eran verdad… no todos tenían las mismas oportunidades de una segunda oportunidad… bien lo sabía él…

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Un nuevo día se alzaba en el bello país de Italia. Estaba bastante agradable el clima, lo que alegraba a más de uno, pues era un día especial: 14 de Febrero, San Valentín.

En la casa de los Vargas un alegre italiano saludaba a cada uno de los empleados del lugar, mientras recorría los grandes pasillos hasta la habitación de su hermano. Al llegar tocó la puerta dos veces y sin esperar el pase, entró.

—**¡Nii-san! ¡Levántate! ¡Es un precioso día! **— exclamó saltando sobre él.

—**¡Maldita sea, Feliciano! ¿Qué no me puedes dejar solo en mi desgracia?** — contestó de mala manera el mayor. Se estiró con desagrado, preguntándose si de verdad su hermano era tan idiota como para echarle en cara su felicidad.

—**¿Cuál desgracia, Nii-san? ¡Hoy es el día de San Valentín! ¡Doitsu y Antonio nii-san llegarán el cualquier momento!**

—**¡Idiota! ¡Esa es una muy mala broma! ¡Sabes bien que Antonio…!**— se detuvo procesando lo que el menor le había dicho— **¿Qué fecha dijiste que era?**

—**¡14 de Febrero! ¡Según Ludwig es el día de los Enamorados! ¡Y vamos a tener una cita doble! Ve****Ve**

—**¡Eso es imposible, si ayer era 1 de Marzo! ¡¿Me estás tomando de estúpido? ¡¿Acaso ese macho-patatas te obligó a hacerme esta broma? ¡Sabes perfectamente que el 14 de Febrero fue el día en que… en que…!**

Sintió como una daga se le clavaba en el pecho ante el solo recuerdo de ese día. Si… fue ese mismísimo día cuando ocurrió el accidente… cuando lo perdió a él…

Cerró sus ojos reteniendo las lágrimas, ¡Anoche había prometido dejar de llorar! Pero seguía sin entender… ¿Porqué su hermano le estaba haciendo eso? ¡Se suponía que era un idiota!

—**¡Waaaaaaa, no grites que das miedo! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Pasaste mal la noche, nii-san? **

—**¡Vete de mi vista, estúpido Feliciano! ¡No quiero ver a nadie!**

—**Pe-pero… Antonio quería…**

—**¡No me hables de ese bastardo! ¡Lo único que quiero es dejar de pensar en él por un puto momento!**

—**¿Porqué Lovi? ¿Tanto me desprecias?** — cuestionó una voz desde la puerta. Los hermanos Vargas voltearon su rostro hacia la persona que parado en la entrada, observaba al castaño mayor con una profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

Lovino se paralizó. No podía creerlo… ¡Tenía que ser una broma! ¡Una muy mala broma!

Se paró de la cama y se encaminó hasta estar en frente del joven. Sus ojos verdes… su sonrisa, que aunque triste seguía siendo la misma, su mirada… _su _mirada. Con una de sus manos le rozó la mejilla suavemente, hipnotizado por la imagen que veía… y entonces cuando el español le dedicó la sonrisa de siempre… lo golpeó.

—**¡Bastardo! ¿Quién te crees que eres para decir si te aprecio o no? ¡Stupid Antonio insensibile*! ¡Ti odio*! **— gritó tirándose sobre él y abrazándole sorpresivamente, mientras las lágrimas salían pero de alegría.

—**¡Loviiiiii! ¿Ahora que te he hecho?**

—**¡Nulla di ciò che vi interessa*! **

—**Entonces ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Alguien te lastimó? ¡Dime quien es! **

—**¡Tú bastardo! ¡No vuelvas a dejarme! ¡Non lasciarlo! ¿Hai sentito?***

—**Lovi… sabes que no entiendo mucho el italiano… ¿Y a qué te refieres con dejarte? ¡Nos vimos ayer! ¿Acaso tan pronto me has extrañado?**

—**Sí… aunque no suela decirlo siempre… me parecieron días… y si no quieres que hable en italiano, te lo pediré en español: Antonio… bésame. **

El castaño abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa de las palabras de su novio, pero sonrió con ternura pensando que quizá había tenido una pesadilla y obedeciendo el pedido antes que cambiara de opinión, lo besó.

Mágico. Así se sentía… el poder sentir sus labios de nuevo era algo que nunca imaginó disfrutar de nuevo. Se concentraron en ese simple acto sin notar como Feliciano salía de la habitación sonriente.

Luego de eso se dedicaron a disfrutar en plenitud esa fecha romántica. Lovino le permitía más cosas a Antonio, y este estaba contento en no recibir golpes cada cinco minutos.

Pasaron las horas de esa forma… solos… juntos, como debía ser.

A la noche se instalaron en la cocina, y mientras el español preparaba algo para comer, Lovino pensaba.

¿La muerte de Antonio en verdad ocurrió? ¿O fue una pesadilla? ¿Realmente lo había perdido o solo fue producto de su imaginación para hacerle notar que si seguía actuando asó podría llegar a perderlo?

Recordó las palabras de Arthur… sueño o no… ya no importaba. Se encargaría de que jamás ocurriera. Viviría a plenitud con su bastardo… su idiota.

—**¡Te amo Lovi-Love! ¡Espero que te guste!**

—**¡Cállate y sírveme estúpido!**

Bueno… algunas costumbres tardarían de desaparecer. O quizá nunca lo harían, Tampoco se iba a convertir en una niñita ¿No?

—**Antonio…**

—**¿Si, Lovi?**

—**Ti amo***

—**Yo también Lovi, prometo no separarme de ti.**

—**Más te vale no hacerlo… no quiero volver a sentir lo que es perderte…**

—**Jejeje ¿Esta buena la paella Lovi?**

—**Si… ¡Y no me digas Lovi, me llamo Lovino, carajo!**

—**Que lindo se ve Lovi todo enojadito… parece un tomate…**

—**¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Ti odio Antonio!**

—**¡Yo también te quiero Lovi!**

—**¡AGH!**

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-_**Hetalia Axis Powers**_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Un año había pasado y muchas cosas transcurrieron en ese tiempo. Lovino y Antonio se casaron luego de veintiséis intentos del segundo por convencerlo. Fueron semanas de regalos, besos, abrazos, serenatas hasta que por fin aceptó. Ahora vivían cómodamente en una casa de dos pisos y cada uno se dedicaba a lo que mejor le salía: Antonio trabajaba y Lovino se la pasaba durmiendo y llamándole bastardo. Si… hay costumbres que nunca mueren, pero su amor era así.

Nuevamente se encontraban en Febrero, en una fecha inolvidable para el italiano. Su pesadilla era algo de lo que juraba nunca olvidarse… porque para él fue demasiado real.

Estaba organizando una cena con ayuda de su hermano en la cocina. Feliciano también se había casado con su novio alemán: Ludwig, y querían darles una sorpresa, cocinando la mejor de todas las comidas: Pasta.

Mientras el menor se encargaba de cortar los ingredientes, el mayor subió a las habitaciones para buscar el regalo que pensaba darle al español.

Ingresando en la pieza notó algo extraño en el ambiente. Miró a todos lados fijándose finalmente en una carta colocada cuidadosamente en el centro de su cama. La agarró con sus manos notando la fina letra que rezaba un nombre: Lovino Vargas. Con un presentimiento, procedió a abrirla rápidamente.

_Lovino:_

_Quizá te parezca extraño que recién ahora te esté escribiendo cuando la última vez que te vi, fue hace ya un año. Espero que estés siguiendo mi consejo y disfrutes de tu segunda oportunidad… así como lo lees, eso no fue un sueño. Ocurrió._

_Hay muchas cosas incomprensibles en el mundo ¿Sabes? Y muchas de ellas para creerlas no hacen falta verlas… sino vivirlas. Aunque te sorprende, cada uno de nosotros siempre tiene a alguien que lo cuide, o lo protege. _

_Yo decidí hacerlo contigo. Tu me recordaste mucho a mí en mi época… hace cientos de años. Yo también me enamoré de alguien a quien solía maltratar por no poder expresar mi sentir correctamente, y por mi estupidez… terminé perdiéndolo._

_Por eso cuando supe de tu destino, decidí cambiarlo. Y aparecí en su vida como una persona más… pero yo siempre supe cual era mi misión._

_Deseo que seas feliz Lovino… se que estás haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo, solo sigue así. Te sigo cuidando aunque no lo creas… después de todo ese es el destino que se me impuso._

"_El hombre no puede obtener nada sin dar primero algo a cambio. Para crear… algo de igual valor debe perderse*" yo me sacrifiqué para traerlo de vuelta… no creas que lo hice por algún sentimiento por ti o él. Para nada. Lo hice porque era mi deber, como ángel guardián. Ya cumplí mi misión en esta tierra y puedo volver con mí ser amado de nuevo… porque a mí también se me concedió otra oportunidad, y te lo debo a ti._

_Yo también lucharé por hacerlo feliz. Tal vez no nos volvamos a ver en esta vida… pero quien dice y no nos volvemos a encontrar en otra, el destino es impredecible._

_Por último solo me queda decirte una cosa:____"Feliz Día de Los Enamorados" este es mi regalo para ti… el amor que tú y Antonio comparten. Su regreso._ _Él._

_Cuídate… te seguiré mirando desde donde esté. Y nunca te olvides de esto… es lo único que de verdad te hará feliz._

_**Se despide, Arthur Kirkland (Ángel Guardián)**_

—**Hmp… siempre supe que eras un completo estúpido. También te deseo lo mejor Arthur… gracias por este regalo. No lo olvidaré.**

_PD: No importa a quien le cuentes o le muestres esta carta, nadie te creerá. Así que mejor vete olvidando de contar una historia épica. ¡Adios!_

—**¡Maldito inglés! ¡Tu no eres un ángel eres un demonio! **— gritó viendo como el papel se desvanecía.

Sonrió con ironía sabiendo que ya nada podía hacer, y suspirando empezó a buscar el regalo para Antonio, que era para lo que había ido allí en un principio.

Todo estaba bien. Ya no había razón para seguir martilleándose el cerebro… ahora solo se encargaría de ser feliz.

Más le valía al español agradecerle por ese juego de platos con forma de tomate o ya vería…

Sí. Ya todo estaba bien… porque tenía su regalo más importante al lado: Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

_**The End.**_

_Glosario Italiano/Español_

**¡Spero che tu marcire all´inferno! = **¡Espero que te pudras en el infierno!

**¿Dove sei? 'Perché non sei qui con il tuo sorriso stupido? = **¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no estás aquí con una de tus estúpidas sonrisas?

**¡Stupid Antonio insensibile! = **¡Estúpido Antonio insensible!

**¡Ti odio! = **¡Te odio!

**¡Non lasciarlo! ¿Hai sentito? = **¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme! ¿Oíste?

**¡Nulla di ciò che vi interessa! = **¡Nada que te interese!

**Ti amo = **Te amo

_Glosario Inglés/Español_

**Agree = **De acuerdo

*La Frase que aparece en la Carta de Arthur pertenece al Anime Full Metal Alchemist. Y es la primer Ley de la Alquimia de la Equivalencia de Intercambio.

N/L:

¡Si al final me salió re copado! *-* jajaja, quería dar el final como sorpresa. Si… todo trágico y luego final feliz. Tenía que ser así. Y por supuesto, las insinuaciones USAxUK no podían faltar. Porque entonces no sería yo, jeje.

¡Ojalá les haya gustado! ¡Es mi primer Spamano! Así que espero comentarios xD

¡Nos vemos!

¡Bye Bye!

PD: Me han vuelto a quitar la computadora… así que no se para cuando publicaré los nuevos capítulos de mis fics, mil disculpas por eso. Trataré de no tardarme mucho.


End file.
